mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jengu
Un jengu (plural miengu) es un espíritu acuático en la creencia tradicional de los grupos étnicos sawa de Camerún, particularmente los Duala, Bakweri y otros pueblos relacionados. Entre los bakweri, el nombres es liengu (plural maengu). Los miengu son similares a los espíritus Mami Wata. La apariencia de los miengu difiere de pueblo a pueblo, pero suelen ser bellos, similares a las sirenas con pelo largo. Viven en los ríos y el mar, trayendo buena suerte a quienes les veneren. También pueden curar enfermedades y actuar como intermediarios entre los creyentes y el mundo de los espíritus. Por esta razón, el culto jengu ha disfrutado de popularidad entre los Duala. Entre los Bakweri, el culto también es una parte importante del rito de madurez de las chicas jóvenes. Jengu como un espíritu único Jengu también puede ser un espíritu único. En algunas tradiciones, este espíritu reemplaza la clase de espíritus miengu, mientras en otras, actúa como su líder. Por ejemplo, entre los Isubu, este espíritu se llama Jengu. La creencia bakweri habla de un espíritu femenino llamado Mojili o Mojele. Mojili se convierte en progenitora de los miengu cuando pierde una apuesta con Moto, el ancestro de la humanidad, sobre quien podía construir el fuego más duradero. Moto ganó el derecho a quedarse en el pueblo, pero Mojili fue obligada a huir al mar. Los bakweri aún veneran a Mojili como gobernante de los miengu. De hecho, su nombre es tan poderoso, que muchos creen que los niños de menos de siete años morirían si lo oyen. A partir de esta leyenda, se dice que los miengu son las esposas de las ratas, ya que estas también perdieron una apuesta y huyeron al bosque. Otra tradición bakweri nombra a este espíritu Liengu la Mwanja y la hace consorte de Efasa-Moto, espíritu del monte Fako (monte Camerún). Hace mucho, ambos acordaron que Efasa-Moto viviría en la montaña, mientras Liengu la Mwanja habitaría el mar. Cuando la lava del monte Fako de la erupción de 1992 llegó al océano, muchos aclamaron que era un signo de que el espíritu visitaba a su esposa. Culto Jengu Los duala y los grupos relacionados mantienen un importante culto jengu. El culto pudo haberse originado con los pueblos más occidentales, posiblemente los Ijo, transmitiéndose hasta alcanzar los Batanga en su extremo más oriental. En los primeros días, el culto jengu se centró en espíritus acuáticos como la fuente de cuatro dones: camgrejo de río, el fin de la estación de lluvia en una de las regiones más húmedas, la victoria en carreras de piragua y la protección contra las epidemias. Entre los propios duala, la membresía se reservaba originalmente a dualas "libres" (sangre pura), una estipulación que excluyó incluso a miembros del prestigioso clan Akwa debido a que uno de sus ancestros era una mujer Bassa. Las observaciones de comerciantes y exploradores europeos probó que el culto jengu estaba bien establecido para el siglo XIX. Los primeros misioneros fracasaron en sus intentos de suprimirlo. El culto aún está activo en el litoral camerunés y en las provincias sudoccidentales. Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden unirse, aunque esta apertura puede ser un avance reciente. El culto jengu es principalmente masculino entre los propios duala, pero, por otra parte, entre los bakweri, el culto es principalmente femenino. Ceremonias y rituales El culto jengu se centra en una sociedad secreta liderada por un individuo conocido como ekale. Esta persona viste tradicionalmente una máscara en todas las reuniones, aunque esta práctica casi murió a mediados del siglo XX. Sin embargo, cualquiera puede suplicar al miengu y el ritual más simple solo necesita una oración o sacrificio a los dioses antes de pescar o viajar por las aguas. Los antiguos creyentes jengu realizaban rituales en piraguas en el río Wouri, sus afluentes y estuario, y en las islas cercanas. Cada persona se vestiría primero en un traje ceremonial, una capa, falda y un tocado de frondas de rafia, llevando frondas de palma y paletas de madera. Entonces invocaría al miengu y le ofrecería ofrendas de comida y bebida. Podría visitar también el santuario jengu más arriba del río. Gran parte del culto se relaciona con la curación y la medicina, siendo invocados cuando la curaciones típicas fracasan. Por ejemplo, un doctor jengu puede tratar un paciente sacrificando primero un gallo y una cabra. Entonces administra un vomitivo y agita una deposición sobre la cabeza del paciente. El paciende debe seguir una serie de tabús. Entre los bakweri, este rito es conocido como Liengu la Vafea. Actualmente, la mayor ceremonia es la celebración anual Ngondo en Duala, celebrada por primera vez en 1949. La noche antes del fin de fiesta, los miembros del culto jengu celebran una ceremonia privada en la isla Jebale en el río Wouri. Allí sacrifican para los espíritus del agua y preparan un paquete de regalos. Un miembro del culto bucea al mar con el regalo y se queda bajo el agua el mayor tiempo posible. Luego, vuelve con el mensaje de los miengu sobre el año venidero. Inducción Los ritos observados por los bakweri del monte Camerún sirven como ejemplo de rituales similares entre otros grupos costeros. Para los bakweri continentales, el culto liengu es un culto de paso para las chicas de entre 8 y 10 años. Cuando una chica alcanza esta edad, los miembros del culto la secuestran durante varios meses. Durante esta época, la chica lleva un vestido hecho de frondas de helechos y presenciar varios tabús. Tras este periodo, es un miembro de pleno derecho del culto. Hacia la costa, los bakweri practican dos rituales de inducción. En el Liengu la Ndiya, los miembros del culto interpretan las convulsiones y el colapso como señal de que la chica está lista para la inducción. Un miembro del culto le habla en el idioma liengu secreto, y si parece entendero, el sanador tradicional comienza los ritos de iniciación. La chica debe vivir en reclusión durante varios meses, durante el que debe seguir una serie estricta de tabús y puede ver visiones de espíritus. También recibe un nombre secreto yensañanzas en el idioma secreto liengu. Finalmente, el sanador la libera en custodia de un grupo de hombres fuerte y varias mujeres cantando en idioma liengu. Los hombres se turnan para llevarla hasta que lleva al medio de un arroyo. ALlí, el sanador la sumerge, inducciéndola en su culto. Mientras tanto, otros miembros intentan capturar un cangrejo de las aguas, ya que este animal representa el espíritu liengu. Sin embargo, los tabús del nuevo miembro permanecen, debiendo vivir en reclusión varios meses más. Finalmente, el culto celebra una fiesta en su honor y termina su iniciación. El proceso completo dura casi todo el año. Otro ritual alternativo bakweri de iniciación es el Liengu la Mongbango. Si una chica desaparece en los arbustos, sus familiares femeninos intentan seguirla cantándole en idioma liengu y llevando la insignia del culto hecha de mimbre. Cuando la encuentran, la esconden durante varios meses (sin embargo, los forasteros pueden visitarla). Luego, el culto celebra una fiesta para la chica. Ella y su padrino van solos al bosque. La iniciada viste en la regalía tradicional de frondas de helechos y frota su cuerpo con sándalo africano rojo. Entonces se le lleva de vuelta al pueblo atada con una larga cuerda. Dos grupos juegan a sogatira hasta que la cuerda se rompe y ella se cae. Los miembros del culto la llaman nueve veces en idioma liengu, lo que provoca que se levante de nuevo. Tras unas pocas semanas más de tabús, un sanador tradicional la baña en el arroyo y termina su iniciación. Este proceso dura casi todo el año. Referencias *Austen, Ralph A. and Derrick, Jonathan (1999). Middlemen of the Cameroons Rivers: The Duala and their Hinterland c. 1600 – c. 1960. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *"The Liengu Cult (Mermaid Cult)". Bakwerirama. *[http://www.bakweri.com/2004/03/man_mouse_ape_a.html Ardener, Edwin (1975). "Man, Mouse, Ape and Water Spirit". Belief and the Problem of Women.] *Martin, Wose Yangange. "Efasa Moto, the God of Mount Fako". *[http://etudesafricaines.revues.org/document46.html Monga, Yvette (2000). "« Au village! »: Space, culture and politics in Cameroon". Cahier d'Études Africaines, 160.] *[http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0438/is_1_35/ai_90331353 Wilcox, Rosalinde G. (2002). "Commercial transactions and cultural interactions from the Delta to Douala and beyond". African Arts Spring.] Categoría:Criaturas acuáticas Categoría:Sirenas